


Neighborly

by flickawhip



Category: Adore (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fireworks Porn Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborly

Lil remembers the first time she met the neighbors. She had been quiet, worried that her husband, or son, would embarrass her, and yet, when Roz smiled at her she had felt welcomed. 

Now, as they lie alone on the sand, Roz’s lips at her neck and hand between her thighs, she knows that by welcoming Roz and her family that day she had opened herself to this. It isn’t something they name but she knows when she shudders apart under Roz’s touch that she isn’t the only one intent on being ‘neighborly’. 

Roz seems to smirk when Lil finally lets herself go, shaking apart under her in a way that is typical of Lil, the woman’s eyes close even as her body bucks under Roz. She smiles, letting her lips brush Lil’s ear, speaking in a voice both soft and husky.

“Who knew neighbours could be so much fun…”


End file.
